


Morning Routine Mess Up

by anjelly_fizzy



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjelly_fizzy/pseuds/anjelly_fizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian was waiting for his coffee after a morning of BF(bitch fits), starving and fighting time. So on the cold New-York afternoon Sebastian wouldn’t have thought that his worst day ever would turn in to the best day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic sorry if its bad, if you have any questions leave them in the comment section! I will replay to all!  
> I am not sure about american university or timing so most of that is made-up.  
> I DON'T OWN GLEE (SAD TIMES).

** BAS P.O.V **

So I wouldn’t say I have OCD as thats a bit extreme but if you ask my family and close friends, yes they would say I am a bit of a freak just because I have a weekday wake up routine, I like to stick too. For example I wake up every morning, have a shower for 15 minutes, eat Lucky Charms, get coffee from ‘corner coffee’(A new coffee shop)then go to my first lesson in NYU. And if my routine gets messed up I do get a bit angry, ok that is an understatement honestly I have a BF(Bitch Fit) for the rest of the day (no lie) if I was a girl people would think I was PMSing times 1000.

 

So on Friday 19th December, when it was colder than the Jokers heart and looked like Elsa threw up on New-York, and my routine changed lets just say I was in a pretty bad mood And all day I was muttering to myself that this day was the worst day of my life, well thats what I thought until my eyes landed on perfection. Lets start from when I woke up also the reason my routine changed.

 

I woke up in my bed naked not that surprising I like to be free and I am not ashamed of my body but let's be honest I haven’t really got anything to be ashamed of have I ;) so it wasn’t MY naked body I was freaked out about it was the guy who was standing in the doorway of my bedroom. I am not going to lie I was kind of scared he was just staring at me like a freaking creep, but after looking closely at his messy dusty blond hair, blue eyes, slim lips and tanned body the memories for the previous night hit me like a bus. I met the guy(don't even ask me his name) in a club a few blocks from my apartment called ‘sexy matt’ (I think the guy who owns it is call matt and his sexy) and after dancing I asked him if he ‘want to try another dance a bit more private’. he of course said yes and I brought him to my place and had sex with him screaming my name over and over again. Well that now brings us here him standing and staring at me just in his boxers.

I slowly sit up straight to face the younger boy who appeared to be in his early twenties, looks to be a few months younger than me. My feet touch the cold wooden floors but I never break eye contact with the boy, I stand up and walk over to him still naked, he blushes crimson when I come closer fully aware that my ‘equipment’ this out. I stand in front of him so I can see his intentions about where he thinks it is going and what I am about to do. Clearly he doesn't know I am going to tell him to get out as he kisses my cheek and says “good morning sebby sweetie.” I never knew someone could cringe and sigh in defeat at the same time but clearly I was proven wrong.  

I put a hand on his chest and take a step back. I take a breath in to build up the nerve to tell him. This part is always hard.

 

“Sorry my friend, last night was just a one time thing for me”

 

He looked like I just killed his dog. Poor boy if I knew he would have wanted more I would have never done it. In high school when I said I turned over a new leaf I wasn’t lying, I don’t hurt people's feelings on purpose anymore but I still go to clubs and have sex with strangers thats apart of Sebastian Smythe no one will change.  

“B-B-But you said that I-I was beautiful and I shouldn’t change for anybody when I told you about the boy who lives down the corridor from me” he stammered back with so much hopelessness it hurts.

 

“And I wasn’t lying you're beautiful and can do so much better than that jack ass, hell you can do better than me” (not true but anything to make him smile) “and not many people can do that”

 

He smiles back shyly and looks in my eyes before saying “For a jackass your pretty nice”

 

I can’t help but smile at his innocence and say in a cocky way “Thanks its hard but I manage”

 

He looks back at the floor with a giggle before looking back at me to ask “Can I borrow your shower”

 

I nod and show him where the shower and towels are. He takes 15 minutes in the shower in which I make sure I have everything for my first lesson of the day and my outfit was ready for when I came out(no pun intended). When he leaves the shower I head in so I am not late and still can carry on with my morning routine as I lost some time due to the chat with blondy. I spent 20 minutes in the shower because I fell asleep standing up being the idiot I am, sorry let me rephrase that hot idiot I am, I rush out the shower and thank the lord I had my clothes out I get dressed as fast as I can and head to the kitchen.

 

I don’t see blondy anywhere so guess he left already good thing I don't have to deal with that shit anymore, grab the lucky charms and my lucky charms bow(don’t judge me) but as I go to pour the yummy goodness in the bowl I see there is nothing in the box I freak out “WHAT THE FCK WHO ATE MY BAE!!” thats when I spot a note on the box..

_Sorry I finished the Lucky Charms I was really hungry after last night!_

_-Danny_

(I guess Danny is blondy and blondy is Danny)

   

That bastard I let that monster in my home gave him amazing sex let him borrow my shower and take most of the hot water and what does he do to repay me eats all my fcking food he is a dead man in my eyes, god hopes I never see him again or who knows what I will do.

I throw a massive BF(Bitch Fit) which last a while so when I start to cool down I check my watch and I see I have 5 minutes to get my coffee if I don’t want to be late to class. I curse while grabbing my bag and start to run to ‘corner coffee’, happy that it is on my way to uni so I would have to pass it even if I didn’t want the steamy delicious beverage but sadly to day someone up there has it out for me as I turn the corner to the coffee shop I see a queue so long it goes out the shop.

I check my watch to see if I have time to join it, sadly I haven’t got any time and not just that I have to start running or I will be late to class (great!)

 

I run as fast as I can in the streets of New-York, dodging people left and right. But, even doing all that I am still 5 minutes late.

 

So you get the picture I feel asleep in the shower, didn’t eat my Lucky Charms, skipped my coffee, ran to class so I am sweaty despite the shower I had earlier and I am 5 minutes late to class (life is great!!)

 

-:¦:------:¦:- (between 9am-2pm)

 

The rest of my classes pass with a blur and I can’t stop thinking of four stupid things instead of concentrating in the lectures,

  1. Worst day ever,

  2. I am so hungry,

  3. Thank god its friday,

  4. Is it 2pm yet? (when lessons are over)




I know your thinking why not just skip them today if you can't concentrate but the thing is I have to try or I will just end up calling myself a “pussy” who can’t go a morning without coffee or food. And Sebastian Smythe is no pussy, he is 120% dick I can assure you that.

-:¦:------:¦:- (some time after 2pm)

After uni I went straight home had a shower, grabbed some work then came to the ‘corner coffee’ which was surprisingly quiet. I head over to the counter I ask the young looking barista for a “Grande nonfat mocha and a chocolate chip cookie,” she gives me a big smile “yes anything for you sweetie” she winks at me and gives my cup to the other girl standing next to her who makes the coffee, she also has a big smile on her face. I can’t help but roll my eyes.

The girl making the coffee looks at me with an apologetic expression “so sorry, but the mocha machine is broken we have called someone in but they won’t arrive until 5-10 minutes but when he does arrive it will take another 10 to fix, if you don’t mind waiting for your coffee that would be very helpful.”

I sigh I have been waiting almost all day for this coffee and it so close but still so far. “thats fine I was staying in anyway,” thats not a lie I was going to get my work done now so I have tonight and this weekend to myself. I turn around to see if theres any seats free, I spot a booth free in the corner which is close to the counter so when my coffee is ready I can get it soon as possible.

“I will be sitting over there” I point over to the booth I was looking at before, they both say “ok” at the same time in a really smiley and creepy way, I grab my bag, sit in the booth and start to set up my work then get to work.     

-:¦:------:¦:- (10 minuets later)

They mechanic arrived 5 minutes ago I overheard them say it would be ready in 5 minutes, thank the lord I don't think I can last any longer.

-:¦:------:¦:- (7 minutes later)

The mechanic left like 2 minutes ago the barista said my coffee would be ready soon she just had to fill the machine as to fix the machine you have to empty it first, I see her point and I have already waited for so long what is 2 more minutes right.

I am currently reading an article about children who ran away from home and how they survived only on gummy bears for a week, they lector asked us to analyse the article. I was so engrossed in the article I didn’t look up to see who walked in, I didn’t look up when I heard the high-pitch girl voice but belonged to a man as it had a deep tone which was strangely familiar. I didn’t even look up when I heard the barista say “the mocha will be ready soon, strangely that guy ordered the same thing as you, if you would like to sit over there with him, we will bring your drinks as soon as its made” and I heard the guy replaying “sure I will go make a new friend now I guess!”

I couldn't help but chuckle at that thought.

I hear the footsteps of the man, He says “Hi..” I look up and we both gasp out of all the people in New-York.... Kurt Fcking Hummel would have been the last one I would have expected. “...OMGaga Meerkat”

I have to restrict a smile from forming on my lips at the old nickname but I don’t stop it forming into a smirk though also without hesitation I say “Gay face Hummel, what brings you to this small coffee shop around the corner” apparently that was the right thing to say as a smirk also appears on kurt's face and he takes a seat across from me.

Kurt doesn’t look much different from the last time I saw him, which was when Blaine proposed to him and he said ‘No’. To be honest I don’t blame him I would have said the same thing, it looked like it was more about Blaine instead of them, I said ‘yes’ when Blaine asked me to help because I just wanted to be nice and I almost blinded the guy how is someone meant to say no to a guy the almost blinded.

As Kurt starts to answer my question I get pulled out of my thoughts, “I went for a walk and next thing I know I am outside the shop craving coffee like a pregnant woman” I can’t help but laugh I think it was the first time kurt said something to me that wasn’t an insult and I can’t help but agree “I know what you mean I feel like a PMSing teenage girl without it right now!”

I hear a gasp from Kurt and I look up with confused I see Kurt's mouth open, hand on heart and the corn of his mouth twitching into a smile. He then says “Do my ears despise me or did Sebastian Smythe just agree with what I Kurt Hummel said?” slowly processing what kurt just said, I can’t help but think ** _two can play this game!!_**

****

I gasp and say “wait your KURT Hummel I thought you where the other gay-face Hummel....well this is awkward” I say in a teasing tone so Kurt knows that I am joking I don’t make eye contact. When I glance over to Kurt and see him laughing so hard no sound is coming out and I can’t help but have a feeling to laugh just as hard.

After calming down a bit kurt and I look at each other and I break the silence “Wow, we haven’t talked for over three months and we’re talking like we have known each other for years”

“So I’m not the only one whose thinks its weird, few I thought I was going crazy!”

“Aww sweetie you turning crazy has nothing to do with this, you’ve been going crazy for me from the moment we met” I say with a wink  

“Good to know my cocky little meerkat hasn’t changed”

“Oh, YOUR little meerkat now”

“AGH, I can’t say anything around you!”

“you could just moan instead then”

 

Kurt was about to say something but thats when the barista appears and stands on the end of the table, she puts a tray on the edge of the table. She gives Kurt his coffee first and says “One Grande nonfat mocha and a chocolate chip cookie for the cute guy in the sexy boots,” and then passes me mine while saying “Another Grande nonfat mocha and a chocolate chip cookie for the hot guy who should ask for my number,” I can’t help but smile at the request trying really hard to hold in a snort, ** _I’ll let her down as easy as I can_** I tell my self “Sorry, you're cute but I play for the other team if you get my jist”

 

She turns bright red and looks to the floor, than looks at Kurt with hope in her eyes wishing he will magically turn out to be straight, he shrugs and say “sorry sweetie me too” and takes a sip of the coffee and with the expression on his face it looks like his holding in a moan.

The barista leaves us with a shy smile and when we know she can’t hear us we start to laugh as hard as we can and do this every time we make eye contact for no reason. We carry on like this for a few hours, talking about the most random crap and we had few moments where we would spear with insults, **_gosh I have never met a guy who could keep up with me this good!_** And knowing that we don’t mean most of the things we say make it strangely better.

At around 6pm Kurt and I agree to say our goodbyes and we start to head in opposite directions, as I am about to turn the corner of the street I hear a faint chant for my name and turn around to find Kurt heading in my direction “Sorry, I forgot to ask you for your number”

“Aww scared you might miss me too much Hummel”

“Oh shut up Smythe, and give me your phone”

“Bossy” I say as we both exchange numbers, with another wave I watch Kurt walk away but strangely I know it’s not forever and that we will meet again.

_I think this is the start of a great friendship...._

 

**_Sebastian Smythe friends with Kurt Hummel_ **

**_or in other word_ **

**_Little Meerkat friends with Little Gay-Face Hummel_ **

**_  
_** _Who would've guessed!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bas P.O.V** _

 

*Ring, ring, ring, ring*,

 

The ringing of my phone in the distant slowly woke me up from a very uncomfortable sleep.

 

"ARG my head kills *cough, cough*" I start patting all over my king sized bed trying to find my phone.

 

"Where's my stupid phone" I mumble to myself

 

I find my phone under neath the covers, I answer the call without checking the ID.

 

"What do you want Sebastian Smythe is on the line, and this better be good cuz I woke up for this stupid call!" I say to the caller with as much hate as I could come up with in my morning fuzz. I sit back on the head rest with my eyes closed and the phone is next to my ear. 

 

"Bas its 10 in the morning on a Saturday you were meant to meet me at the coffee shop 15 minutes ago, and don't ever use that tone with me mister, goth it" Kurt says in the most scariest bitch voice I have ever heard, I sit up straight and my eyes fling open to check my watch on the night stand beside my bed.  _ **Kurt's right it is 10:01 now I was meant to meet him at 9:45,**  _I am about to get out of bed but my body hurts to much, and I feel to cold to leave so I cover my self with the covers, and start shivering but my body feels so sweaty, _ **This is so weird and I feel like I am in to much pain to move.**_

 

"Kurt I am so *cough* sorry I am late my I think I have cold *cough* I really didn't mean to stand you up*cough, cough*"  _ **At least it's not a lie**  _I tell my self.

 

"Aww poor baby has a cold" Kurt says with to much sarcasm "how about I come over and make sure.... that your all right" 

 

 _ **He doesn't believe me!**_ "That would be help full could you bring some things over as well"

 

"Sure what would you like Meerkat" I drop the name because I am to tired to fight.

 

"Soup would be nice *cough* and just some lockets(cough sweets)"

 

"I will be right over when I get them"

 

"Ok, See you then"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It has been 6 months since The Little Meerkat became friends with The Little Gay-Face Hummel.

 

We have become the best of friends. 

 

Hummel's not what I expected as a friend, we don't paint our nails and talk about girl shit like boys and clothes, ok, he talks about clothes and I nod but he is surprisingly cool, and a better friend that I could ask for. 

 

Also he is a really good wing man, he can let the clingy ones down so good they buy him and me a !Drink! before they leave, I really have no clue what he says to them but what ever it is, its pure genius.

 

We have verbal fights all the faking time and it some much fun that I sometimes wish they don't end.

 

He knows my darkest secrets and helped me get through a lot of my shit from the past and I have done the same for him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I couldn't go back to sleep so I lay shivering, in my self built cocoon.

 

After want seems like days but in reality was 20 mins since the corner shop isn't that far from here, theres a jingling of keys coming from the front door of the apartment and a small click of the door opening. 

 

"Bas where are you?" Kurt shouts the second he opens the door.

 

"I am in here" I say before I start to cough as I haven't talked to anyone after Kurt and the vibrations of my voice hurt my throat. 

 

I hear Kurt taking of his coat, scarf and boots in the front of the apartment, then foot steps coming my way. 

 

"There you are" Kurt mumbles. He takes a few steps towards me, and *woosh* in one smooth motion Kurt has taken of my covers leaving me to die in the cold of my bedroom in nothing but my pajama bottoms. I curl into myself to try and keep me warm, I start to shiver harder than before and I close my eyes as tight as I can.

 

I can feel Kurt's eyes on me, and his hand coming closer to touch my arm, the second he touches my boiling skin he takes his hand away like I just burned it.

 

"Oh My Gaga Bas, you are ill, I thought you were joking so you didn't have to hear me shout at you, sorry I didn't believe you" Kurt says as his covers me back up, in my cocoon I slowly open my eyes to see his face opposite mine, he is kneeling on the side of my bed, his eyes are full of sympathy. 

 

"You should have more faith in me princess" I say with a smile, Kurt smiles back and shakes his head at the ridiculous nickname.

 

"Would you like some soup or anything"  Kurt asked after a second of laughing. 

 

"No, I just want to sleep but I am to cold to sleep" I look at him to see if he understands what I am asking for.

 

"No" Kurt says when he understands what I am asking for, I give him my best puppy dog eyes to try and change his mind.

 

"Agh fine" Kurt says as he stands up to get changed in to his sweatpants and white T-shirt, which he leaves here for the nights he's to tired to go back to his apartment. 

 

I feel the bed start to move behind me, so I turn over to see Kurt getting into the bed, I smile even wider.

 

"You're a cuddle whore you know that right" 

 

"You tell me every time I want cuddles, so yes I do know I am a cuddle whore" I say as I put my head on Kurt's chest, he puts an arm around my back and his other along my arm thats wrapped around his waist. You can tell we do this a lot by the way we just form in to this position without even trying.

 

"I am shocked that you knew what I wanted from a look" I said after a while of silence.

 

"Really? You give me that look all the time that I have started to get nightmares from it" Kurt says with a joking tone

 

I hit him in the chest and say,"Oh you love them too."

 

"Yes, yes I do..........Now go to sleep, you need the rest" He says and kisses me on the head. 

 

"Mmmmmm Good Night Kurt" I say in Kurt's chest.

 

"Good night Sebastian" He says in my hair, that is the last thing I hear as I doze off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this short but there are few more chapters coming and I can't wait for you to read them. Also, tell me what you would like to see in this fanfic down below and I will try and fix it in for you and if i can't I will write it in another fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Kurt learn they like each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I was going to post this on Christmas but a lot of personal things happened and since I didn't finishes it with my triple check to make sure it makes sense wash't done either I couldn't post it on Boxing day with shopping and all but sorry its later than I was hoping for but hope you like it and had a good Christmas XD 
> 
> Also I think the next chapter might be the last don't hold me to anything though!! 
> 
> I DON'T OWN GLEE SAD TIMES I NOW!!

**Narrater P.O.V**

 

It has been three weeks since Sebastian learned about his new found feelings towards one Kurt Hummel.

 

_**~~~~~~~~** _

 

**BAS P.O.V**

 

_I was laying in bed cuddled up to Kurt, I could feel Kurt's chest slowly moving up and down as he was breathing. Kurt was sound asleep and I couldn't find it in me to wake him up._

 

_So instead I moved in closer to cuddle up to him, even though I was all ready as close as I could be to Kurt, there was an itch inside of me telling me I needed more, needed to get closer to the other boy and every moment I wasn't there was an ache in my heart._

 

 

_I was thinking of this feeling a lot mostly because it was confusing me and I didn't know what it meant and what I had to do to get rid of it._

 

_**Maybe I should kiss him, wait were did that come from.** _

 

 _I then slowly looked up at Kurt he looked so relaxed and so sickly sweet it made my heart twinge in, Hurt? Love?_ _Happiness? I had no clue all he new was that it made me feel something and I wasn't so sure I wanted to know what, and with Kurt's lips slightly parted the urge to kiss him was much stronger now than it was before._

 

_I looked away and focused on the loose piece of thread on Kurt's T-shirt and in those moment I had so many thoughts in my head I swore it was going to fucking explode._

 

_**Do I like Kurt? Yes, of course I like him but do I like like Kurt?** _

 

_**Wait when did I start liking him? Does he like like me?** _

 

_**Why would he like like me I'm Sebastian the slut Smythe?** _

 

_**Do I want him to like like me?** _

 

_**Is it that bad I like like him? No, it's not, Is it?** _

 

_**Omg why do I have to complicate this for?** _

 

_**Does he know I like like him?** _

 

_**Wait, what no you dummy of course not you just realise you like like him, So I do like like him.** _

 

_**WOW, I Sebastian Smythe Like Like Kurt Fucking Hummel.** _

 

_**~~~~~~~~** _

 

**Narrater P.O.V**

 

Yes, thats how Sebastian Learns he likes Kurt, He's not the only on who learns it though. Three weeks on that same day just a few hours later 'The One and Only Kurt Hummel' finds him self thinking similar thoughts.

 

_**~~~~~~~~** _

 

** Kurt P.O.V **

 

 

_I had stayed the night at Bas's apartment ( **When did I start calling him Bas?** ) like after every other Saturday night after some movies Bas had chose, which I pretended to hate but secretly loved, its become a type of tradition we started after two weeks of fully getting to know each other. _

 

 _But this morning when I woke up Bas was all ready in the shower, which wasn't normal as I wake up before him, and the few times he wakes up before me he stays in bed waiting for me, as he_ _doesn't like to wake me up as when he does I turn in to a moody bitch without all my beauty sleep._

 

_( **Yes, he learned that the hard way** )_

 

_And I wasn't upset because I woke up alone in bed, No I was upset that my ability to wake up whenever someone tries to leave one of my cuddles, failed me._

 

 _( **And maybe because Bas wasn't the first thing I saw this morning**_ _**, Wait What?! No you can't think things like that** )_

 

_I get up to make pancakes to stop all thoughts of Bas. But sadly that doesn't work as when I make pancakes my mind starts to think more of the one thing I don't want to think of._

 

_( **Why did I forget that stupid fact, Well if I can't stop thinking of him, might as well know why I don't want too** )_

 

_( **Because you like him duh!** )_

 

_( **Wait. did I say that** )_

 

_( **Dame I did it has to be a lie tough I can't like him, not the 'King of 20 minute relationship'** )_

 

_( **No Kurt, you can't do that, that was the old Sebastian, not the new Sebastian, the sweet, insulting but kind Bas you know now** )_

 

_( **Yeah the Bas who you still spar with but both know none of the insults aren't true and they** **don't hurt** )_

 

(S _ **o what I am hearing is I like him)**_

 

_Thats when Bas walks in to the room as the shower is on the opposite side of the apartment and the bedroom is threw the kitchen and when I saw Bas's wet bare chest and on wearing a towel I couldn't help but scream in my head ( **OMGaga I so** **like** **him!** )_

 

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

 

**Narrater P.O.V**

 

Now both boy sit in their apartments three weeks last wondering what to do with the feelings they hold for the other boy.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter hope you like ;)

**Sebastian Thinking**

 

**(Kurt Thinking)**

 

**Narrater P.O.V**

 

_Now both boy sit in their own apartments three weeks later wondering what to do with the feelings they hold for the other boy._

 

After hours of over thinking, both boys agree to do the same thing, "Get over it!".

 

But then again its easier said than done.

 

**Saturday 5pm BAS apartment (4 weeks after the realisation)**

 

Sebastian was waiting for Kurt, even though he wasn't expecting the other boy for another hour, he had already tided the apartment four times and changed his clothes twice, in the end he settled for a Grey Doublju Men's 3/4 Sleeve Pocket Raglan Shirt which hugged him in all the right places, his chest, biceps and you could see a light shade of his abs, he put it together with black jeans (not tight a Hummel's but tight) and ended the look with pink bunny slippers, that Kurt got him as he had nothing to wear around the apartment. 

 

After he decided to watch some TV, to get his mind off things, well Kurt really, But it doesn't really work.

 

**I have to stop this it's not like Kurt likes me in the same way,**

 

**and I can't ruin this friendship,**

 

**It's** **to special to me.**

 

**I can do this!**

 

After telling him self 'he can do this' about 30 times theres a knock on the door. Sebastian checks the time but he's not expecting Kurt for another 10 minutes. He checks the peep-hole to see Kurt.

 

Knowing its Kurt, he checks his hair again, he takes a couple of deep breaths before opens the door to his apartment. 

 

There stood a stylish Kurt, he wore a black and white Doublju Mens Striped T-shirts with Shoulder Strap, with tight as hell white jeans, Black doc martens and his black, white and grey messenger bag. 

 

(At the same time they think)

 

**Dame he looks delicious**

 

**(Gosh his just gorgeous)**

 

**Get a grip Sebastian**

 

**(Get a grip Kurt)**

 

There eyes avert on the floor, Sebastian is the first one who breaks the silence, "Em, come in"

 

"Thanks, Hey Bas I know I am early but Rachel said there was a rush at the subway which of course there was but it was like a normal New York rush, so I left 10 minutes before I normally do, UHHHH I should kill that girl, before she kills me" Kurt rambles as he puts his messenger bag on the hook and puts his shoes on the shoe rack near the entrance, and puts on his matching white bunny slippers on, as Bas said it was only fair, if he had to wear them Kurt did.

 

Kurt sits on the sofa with a huff and Sebastian just watches in a daze as Kurt carries on rambling about all the annoying things Rachel does. He pours them both a cup of wine. As he walks over to Kurt he hears him coming to the end of his little rant. 

 

".......God I love that girl but........" Kurt puts his head on the couch with his eyes closed, and only opens them when Sebastian nudges him to move his feet so he can move past, as his feet are on the table, which he would normally never do but today is an exception, as Isabella as much as he loves her, she is a workaholic and loves to share that with him.

 

"Hard week at work?" Sebastian asks with a sympathetic smile while passing his wine and sitting next to him,

 

All Kurt can respond is with "You have no idea"

 

"Good, and I don't want to, today is my day again meaning my films"

 

"I don't mind what we watch as long as it's not the stupid junk you normally put on" Kurt replies after taking a sip of his wine.

 

**(I love Sebastian's taste in wine, gosh if we went to Paris he could take me to the best wine shops and show me around.......)**

 

"Kurt, Are you even listening to me" Sebastian asks while waving his hand in front of Kurt's face.

 

"Sorry just thinking, what were you saying?"

 

"Well, I said, unless your scared princess, today I was wondering if we could watch horror films?" Sebastian reaches over and grabs 3 films he had planned to watch. 

 

"Oh thats fine as long as you know most the time I will be hiding behind you"

 

**Thats what I was counting on!**

 

"Yeah thats fine I will protect you from the big bad monsters"

 

"Shut up" Kurt responds while hitting Sebastian on the arm and putting his drink on the table. "What films then?"

 

"A Nightmare On Elm Street 1984, The Conjuring, Annabelle"

 

"God you're trying to kill me, okay lets do this!" Kurt says while Sebastian puts on the first film and he grabs the popcorn, which Sebastian put in the microwave when Kurt arrived.

 

**After A Nightmare On Elm Street 1984, The Conjuring,  and half way through Annabelle**

 

 

Kurt is curled up in a ball, with his face buried in a pillow on Sebastian's lap. While Sebastian runs his fingers through Kurt's hair to calm him down. 

 

As Kurt peeks through his fingers to see if it safe, Annabelle's ghost jumped across the room towards the woman. In pure fear Kurt jumps up, to straddle and hug wrapping is arms around Sebastian's neck for protection, and both buried their faces in the crook of each others necks.

 

Sebastian starts to shooing Kurt after turning the TV off while Kurt is whimpering. 

 

After a few minutes or hours none of the boys know, Kurt is the first to pull away but not all the way just so he is able to see Sebastian's so Sebastian reluctantly moves as well.

 

Their faces are a few inches apart, and Kurt is the first to break the silence "Emm, sorry I ruined the film for you" Kurt says while his eyes keep dropping from Bas's eyes than lips than back to eyes.

 

Bas does the same with Kurt, alternating from looking at kurt's eyes or lips while responding with a smile tugging on the corner of his own lips, "It's ok, It wasn't that good anyway."

 

Kurt lets out a little giggle.

 

And all of a sudden Sebastian loses all control of his body and finds him-self moving closer to Kurt. Kurt sees what Sebastian is doing and he can't find it in him-self to stop Sebastian so he moves closer. Their lips brush and the next thing they know they're kissing slow and steady, and they both feel a jolt energy go through them they have never felt before. And too soon Kurt is pulling away. 

 

"Sebastian" seems like the only word that Kurt is able to say and the only word Sebastian want's Kurt to say. "Before we do this, I need to know what you think this is" As Kurt says this the only thing he can think is **(Please like me like I like you)**

 

Sebastian takes a deep breath and lets a shaky one out, And thinks N **ow or Never**  before saying "Kurt I like like you" 

 

Kurt responds by saying "Oh My Gaga, Thank You" And lunging forwards to kiss Sebastian again. 

 

After being shell shocked for a few moments Sebastian starts kissing back, but then he is the one to break the kiss "Wait you like me?" he asks a bit breathy. 

 

"Yes you Meerkat" Kurt responds with a giggle. 

 

Sebastian just leans forward and kisses Kurt and in utter happiness. 

 

Than between kisses he asks "Will..you..Kurt..Hummel..Be..My..Boyfriend?" at the last word he pulls back to look in to Kurt's eyes, Kurt has a big smile and his eyes are half open like Sebastian's kisses are his drug.

 

"Yes a million times Yes"

 

And Sebastian thinks the similar thing he thought when he and Kurt became friends.

 

I think this is the start of a great relationship...

 

 

**Sebastian Smythe Boyfriends with Kurt Hummel**

**or in other words**

**Little Meerkat Boyfriends with Little Gay-Face Hummel**

 

 

Who would've guessed!

**Author's Note:**

> I have 4 ideas for this  
> 1\. leave it as it is  
> 2.carry on and show them forming in to more than friends  
> 3\. Kurt P.O.V  
> 4\. 2 plus 3 I carry on and show them forming in to more than friends but for each chapter thats form bas p.o.v theirs on for kurt.  
> just write the number you would like and the one with the most wins.


End file.
